


Let's start a riot

by Patrichie_2017



Category: South Park, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Cartman and Kyle get into a fight after school at Starks pond, luckily for Kyle  Craig was walking past. But Kyle can't go home. His parents are out for the week, Ike was at his friend's and Kyle was supposed to be sleeping over at Cartman's house. So Craig does the unthinkable. He lets Kyle stay at his house for a whole week.
Relationships: Ike Broflovski & Tricia Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle's P.O.V

"Why did you bring me out here in the middle of the night Cartman?" I asked curiously while tilting my head at him in confusion. I honestly have no idea why we're even here.

"Because, Jew, I don't really like you. You're only staying at my house tonight because my mom is making me let you. And I wanted to set some ground rules before we go back. One, there will be none of your vegan bullshit in my house. Two, I refuse to share a bed with you, you can sleep on the floor. And finally, three, you will do what I say, when I say it. Deal?" He stated like a fact as he paced back and forth in front of me with his hands clasped behind his back.

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, gaping, for a few minutes before snapping out of whatever stupor I was in. "Hell no! You can't make me eat un-kosher meat! That goes against my religion! I won't do it! And I won't agree to do whatever you say because you will probably make me suck your balls or something! Fuck you!" I shouted, hearing some rustling in the bushes but ignoring it. I'm sick of this asshole. Whatever is in the fucking bushes can wait!

"Fine! Don't sleep at my house tonight then! You can starve and go cold on the streets!" He yelled back and punched me, knocking the wind out of me. I fell back and landed on my ass, before getting up and striking him in the face with my palm. Like hell, I'm going to be treated like this!

I fell back once again as he kicked me in the leg and made me face plant the floor.

The next thing I knew, he was being flung into the pond and I was being pulled up from under my arms. As I stood and turned around, leaning on a tree and looking up at my saviour, my jaw dropped once again.

"Tucker?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's POV

Why the fuck did Craig just help me? I thought he hated me.

"Tucker?"

"The one and only," he said with a smirk as he pulled me up off the ground "There you go. What's a pretty face like you doing over here with an asshole like that?" He asked nodding his head towards Eric, who was struggling to swim.

"I'm supposed to be at his place tonight because my parents are out of town with Ike and he's trying to be a dick and get me to eat meat when I'm not allowed. Plus he's trying to get me to be his personal slave."

"Wow. Ok then. He's an asshole. You can't go home? Stay at my place then. My family won't care"

I blinked a couple of times, stunned. He actually wanted me in his house? No one ever wants me to stay at their house, not even Stan anymore! Not without getting forced first. He snapped his fingers a couple of times in front of my face.

"You Ok? You're staring." He asked getting close to me and feeling my forehead. I flushed bright red.

"I-I'm fine! And yes sure, I'd love to stay at your house. Thank you." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle P.O.V

Soon enough we were at Craig's place. Damn... It looks amazing in here. My awe was clearly showing on my face as Craig gave a small but deep chuckle and placed a hand on my lower back, guiding me into his living room where his parents and sister were, closing the door behind us softly.

"Mom, dad. This is my friend Kyle. He's going to be staying with us for a while." He said without hesitation.

I blushed at where his hand was and looked away nervously. Damn, this boy is going to be the death of me... I don't think he realised as his hand slid further down, resting on my ass. There's no way he could have done. I squeaked slightly and blushed more.

Craig's dad turned to watch the TV again and his sister gave a hum of disinterest as his mother stood up clapping her hands together. "Oh yes! Sheila and Gerald's boy! Oh, are you alright sweetie? You look a bit red." She said, tilting her head.

Craig came in close to me again and put his free hand on my forehead. He smirked as he realised why I was red. "Yeah, you do feel a little warm Kyle. Are you ok?" He said in a lusty tone that no one but me picked up on.

Soon enough, everyone's eyes were on me. I couldn't take all of the attention and looked back down. "I-I. Y-Yeah, I feel f-fine." I squeaked again on the last word as Craig squeezed my ass softly and started kneading it with his hand, but making sure that his parents couldn't see. This was all making me get hard and start panting softly God damn it! Hopefully, no one noticed.

"I think me and Kyle are gonna turn in for the night ma," Craig said and moved his hand off of my ass to my wrist pulling me up the stairs.

The real question only came once we got upstairs. "Where am I going to sleep?" I mumbled looking at Craig's twin bed.

He looked back at me and smirked again, causing me to blush even more. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

My eyes widened. "I can't ask you to do that! It's your room! Let me stay on the floor!" I quickly got out.

"Nope, not gonna happen. We wouldn't want your pretty little face getting hurt on the floor now would we?" He said, speaking in that oh so sexy, sultry tone again, pinning me to the bedroom door.

I squeaked again and tried but failed to stop myself sniffing in his scent slowly. He smells so good! "T-Then let's share the bed..." I mumbled as his lips came into contact with my neck softly. Shit... I'm going to be ruined by the time my stay here is over. Though I suppose the better term would be fucked.

"Oh?" He said, pulling his head away as he quirked an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me to sleep with you Broflovski?"

My face heated up like a tomato. "N-No! Not at all! I'm just trying to come to a compromise!"

Craig P.O.V

God damn, I love messing with Kyle! He's so fucking cute when he's flustered! Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I've had a crush on him from years? I slowly pulled him with me and laughed, pushing him on the bed and getting in next to him, turning to face the ceiling.

"I was only messing with you dude, don't worry," I mumbled, turning my light of next to us, plunging the room into darkness. At least, it was only half of a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle P.O.V

As I woke up I rubbed my eyes gently, this room doesn't smell familiar... Inhaling the scent I try to make sense of where I am. Pine, cigarette smoke, weed and... Sex. Well really it smells like teen hormones and masturbation, but it's easier to say sex. All of a sudden the events from yesterday come rushing back to me. Shit. I try to get up but feel arms snake around my waist and a hardness press against my lower back. Does Craig have an erection!?

"Uhh..." I hear a sleepy groan from behind me and tense up holding my breath. I turn my head around slowly and look at him. Thank God, he's still asleep.

I feel movement against my back. Fuck. He's putting against my back... He's literally using me to get off in his sleep...

I gasp as my breath hitches and I feel myself slowly getting hard. No no no no! This can't be happening! I cannot be getting hard from Craig Tucker putting against my back!

THIRD P.O.V

Craig moves down in his sleep, now rutting against Kyle's ass, making him get even harder. Kyle gripped the blankets and lightly pushed back against him. All of a sudden he feels Craig stop moving so he pretends to be sleeping.

" Fuck. Kyle?" Craig whispers quietly, "are you awake?" Kyle just sighs.

"Yeah... I am." He whispers back.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been fucking against you! I was asleep! Shit!" Craig sits up and says.

"It's ok. In all honesty, it made me hard. Like, really hard," Kyle whispers lowly, with a rumble in his chest.

"We can work this out... Right?" Craig mumbles.

"Yeah. I think we can work something out."


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle P.O.V

After last night, there's no doubt that I have feelings for Craig. After the whole rutting against me scenario, we ended up having sex to get rid of our boners. We fell back asleep soon enough and then woke back up at around Three O'clock in the afternoon. Thank god it's Saturday. I hear Craig rustle the blankets next to me and I turn around so that I'm facing him. He was already facing me with a small smile on his face. 

"Well, last night was certainly something, huh?" He mumbles with a small laugh. "Who would have guessed you were a screamer? Not me that's for sure." He laughs even more.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Ugh... Please don't... It's going to be awkward going downstairs and having to face your family after I just got fucked by their son..." I mumbled. 

"Oh no, it's not my parents you should be worried about. It's Tricia. She loves getting involved in my business and making my life a living hell." He says while running his hand over his face.

"Hey! I heard that you cunt!" I hear a shout from in the bathroom next to us making me just about 5 miles in the air. Holy Shit. 

"FUCK OFF RUBY!" Craig yells back and pulls me in for a hug "Fuck I'm so tired..." He mumbles.

"Um... not to sound ungrateful or anything, but, what exactly are we?" I asked him quietly, half hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"Human beings?" He responded questionably. Normally his slowness would have been cute, but right now it was just straight up annoying. 

"No, you half-wit. I meant, like, what's our relationship status?" I asked even more shyly than before, losing some of my confidence.

"You're my boyfriend, silly." He groans softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle P.O.V

After Craig told me that we were dating, we got up and got dressed. He handed me his hoodie and said that I can keep it. The blush that spread across my face was insane. It trailed all the way down my chest and to the tips of my ears. I pulled it over my head and inhaled his smell, hoping that he wouldn't see me. Luckily he had turned around and was grabbing his pants out of his draws. 

A few minutes later, when we were both finally dressed, he took my hand and led me downstairs for breakfast. His family was all staring at us, and giving us strange looks. "Hey, dumbasses! Can you stop fucking staring at me and my boyfriend! Yes! We had sex! Get over it you fucking vultures!" Craig shouted, shocking me. His hold got tighter on my hand as we sat down across from Tricia. I knocked our knees together under the table nervously. I hate the look she's giving me. 

"So Kyle. Um, how's your mom doing?" I was shocked as laura asked about my mom. At least she's trying to be nice to me.

"She's doing pretty well, actually! She's still a little shaken up from the school shooting the other week, but that's to be expected." I mumbled nervously. I'm still a bit taken aback that she's trying to make polite conversation. If it was my family and the situations were reversed, Craig would be dead by now. 

"Craig, your cousin Lydia is having her wedding this weekend and you still don't have a date. Why not invite your new boyfriend?" Tricia teases. 

"And lead his straight into a nest of judgemental pricks? No thanks. If I had a choice, then I wouldn't be going either. Although, if I have to suffer, it might be better to do it with someone I actually like... What do you say, Kyle? Do you want to go to a shitty British wedding with me?" Craig asks me softly, not wanting to overload me with too much too soon. 

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Ok then. Sure. What could go wrong?" He clearly wasn't expecting me to say yes.


End file.
